Marco Diaz
|-|Teenager= |-|Adult= Summary Marco Diaz is Star Butterfly's "bestie" and is a red belt in karate. Unlike Star's carefree nature, Marco is more serious and overprotective. As of season 3 he currently lives with Star on Mewni. Powers and Stats Tier : 8-C | Unknown, '''at least 8-B | Unknown, possibly 2-A''' Name: Marco Ubaldo Diaz Origin: Star vs the Forces of Evil Gender: Male Age: 30 years old Classification: Human, Star's best friend, Earth Turd (According to Pony Head) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Portal Creation (With Dimensional Scissors) | All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent | All previous powers and abilites to a greater extent, The following abilities are acquired via Magic & Reality Warping: Energy Blast (Can shoot blasts containing energy), Lightning Manipulation (Can shoot blasts of thunder and lightning), Matter Creation (Can create a bed out of thin air), Teleportation (With "Lightning Change Back"), Time Manipulation (Can rewind TV with the wand, froze time) Life Creation (Brought laser puppies to life), Ice Manipulation (Can freeze people), Weather Manipulation (Create clouds that can create massive storms), Telekinesis (With an unnamed telekinesis spell), Illusions (With "Jelly Bean Hallucination"), Animal Manipulation (Several of the spells summon animals to help fight), Size Manipulation (Shrunk a man down), Explosion Manipulation (Can create leech bugs that explode upon impact, caused a plant to explode when trying to re-create a hand), Rainbow Manipulation (Caused a rainbow explosion), Fire Manipulation (Can cause fire to come out of the wand), Forcefield Creation (Can create a bubble shield to help breathe underwater), Flight (Via cloud), Transmutation (Can transform various things with the wand) Attack Potency: Building Level (On par with Star's regular spells which took down a watch tower at St Olga's. Slashed through many of Star's spells.) | Unknown 'at least '''City Block Level '(Became powerful enough to take down Hekapoo's clones, however it's unknown whether the latter was fighting at full strength or if he merely just used their weakness against them. Should be superior or at least on the same level as River Butterfly by this point, who leveled a good chunk of the forest. Trained for 16 years in Hekapoo's dimension. Can fight through Star's spells.) | 'Unknown, possibly Multiverse Level+ '(Despite having no training with the wand whatsoever, Marco was capable of pulling off a higher level spell on his first try) '''Speed: Unknown | Relativistic '''(Managed to catch Hekapoo, who can run across the circumference of a planet 3 times. Reacts to several lasers.) | Relativistic''' Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Building | Unknown, '''at least City Block | Building''' Durability: Building level (Likely comparable to Star's basic spells) | Unknown, '''at least City Block Level | City Block Level physically, potentially Multiverse Level+ via magical protection (If Marco knows the spell.) '''Stamina: Above Average Range: '''Standard Melee Range, can travel across multiple universes with Dimensional Scissors | Varies with wand '''Standard Equipment: Dimensional scissors, Royal Magic Wand Intelligence: Above Average '''(Not only is he a natural when it comes to karate, but he is fairly smart, always acing his test. Has had 16 years of self-training.) '''Weaknesses: None notable Key: Pre-16 Year Training | Post-16 Year Training | With Wand Category:Male Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Star Vs The Forces of Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Cartoon Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Teleportation Category:Time Manipulators Category:Life Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Illusion Creators Category:Animal Manipulators Category:Size Manipulators Category:Explosion Users Category:Rainbow Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Forcefield Creation Users Category:Flight Users